Regarding the fact that wireless access points (hotspots) have a variety of identifying information. Usually, Service Set Identifier (SSID) and Media Access Control address (MAC address) are used to determine whether the wireless access points are the same.
Since the name of the MAC address of the router lacks standardization, there may be case of duplication of names. Meanwhile, the name of SSID also may be the same. Both SSID and MAC addresses of different wireless access points may be the same. Usually, wireless access points having the same SSID and MAC addresses are referred as homonymic wireless access points. When the user device (mobile terminal) is identifying the hot spot, generally, only SSID and MAC addresses are determined. A plurality of homonymic wireless access points may cause the network device (cloud end) unable to uniquely identify a certain wireless access point. As a result, a series of problems occur when the network device is conducting hot spot data matching (for example, the hotspot password, the hot spot merchant, etc.